


Fantasy

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a particular fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on the Mikey-Tazz Yahoo Group July 2002. Michael's POV and Peter is Tazz's real first name.

"Tell me a fantasy."  
  
I lifted my head up from where it was resting on Peter's broad shoulder and stared at him. "What?" I asked, a little confused. Which wasn't surprising, considering I was still recovering from our lovemaking.  
  
He gave me an indulgent little smile as he brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. "Tell me a fantasy," he repeated.  
  
I couldn't help smiling as well. "We just got done acting out one of your fantasies," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're ready to go again so soon?"  
  
"Maybe. Depends on what I hear." he ran a sticky finger along my jawline. "C'mon, babe. Your turn."  
  
On an impulse I captured his finger and licked it clean, tasting what was left of the sundae he had turned me into. Strawberry syrup, whipped cream and Peter - it was an intoxicating combination.  
  
It was also very messy. The sheets were a total loss. At least Peter had thought ahead enough to put a tarp down to save the bed.  
  
Messy or not, it HAD been fun. But then making love with Peter usually is. The things the man comes up with...he's constantly surprising me.  
  
A shudder ran through him and he pulled his finger away. "And that'll definitely get me going again if you talking to me won't,"he teased, tightening his hold on me. "C'mon, Mikey. Let's hear one of yours for a change."  
  
A fantasy suddenly popped into my head, arousing me almost immediately. That surprised me a little; I was tired after a long day of voiceovers and we had just finished, after all. But this one was an old favorite and it never failed.  
  
Peter felt me stir against him and he smiled. "Tell me what you're thinking, babe,"he coaxed, giving me a leer for good measure. "If you do, I just might do it."  
  
I immediately shook my head, my cheeks growing hot. "No...there's no way we could do this."  
  
"How do you know?" he countered. "Maybe we could if you tell me what it is." He tried to guess. "Something kinky? Whips, chains, handcuffs...like that?"  
  
"No!" I shook my head, eyes wide. "Nothing like that. No pain or anything." I paused, suddenly thoughtful. "Although...I might not mind the handcuffs."  
  
A delighted grin crossed my lover's face. "Really? You'd let me do that?"  
  
I nodded. "I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."  
  
"Never, babe." he kissed me, long and deep. "I'll talk to Bossman. Maybe he had an extra set of cuffs we can borrow."  
  
"If he doesn't, try Raven." At Peter's confused look I explained. "I overheard Coach last week as I was finishing up "Excess". The two of them are getting a little adventurous."  
  
"Raven always was nuttier than a $2.50 fruitcake, " Peter commented, wrinkling his nose. "And Coach isn't much better from what I hear. Those two make the perfect couple." He paused, his hand running down my back. "So if it's not kinky, then what?"  
  
I settled my head back on Peter's broad chest. "It's not so much what we do. It's where."  
  
"Okay...so where?" Peter was definitely being persistant.  
  
I swallowed hard. He'd definitely think I was strange with this one, but I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't about to let it go. "In the ring."  
  
The hand caressing my back stopped. "The where?!"  
  
I looked up. Peter's dark eyes were wide with shock. I couldn't help smiling; it's no often I surprise him, especially with stuff like this. "In the ring." I repeated, my face red even as I made sure he heard me correctly.  
  
"The wrestling ring?" he elaborated and when I nodded his eyes grew even wider. "Michael!"  
  
My smile turned into a grin. "Shocked you, huh?"  
  
"A little, yeah," he confessed. "I mean...you're not exactly an exhibitionist, babe."  
  
He had a point there. It had taken three months and Peter's constant persistence to get me comfortable enough to let him leave the lights on. "I know," I said. "I don't know what it is, but the thought of doing it in the middle of the ring...it just gets to me."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell," he teased, reaching between us to grasp my renewed erection. He chuckled when I let out a low moan. "So give me details."  
  
"Details?" I echoed helplessly. Peter's touch was quickly taking away my reason.  
  
"Yeah. Details." He nuzzled my ear, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. "Like...what city are we in? Is the crowd cheering us on? Is JR sitting at ringside doing play-by-play?"  
  
"No. Nothing like that," I managed to get out. "No particular town...the ring set-up is what we use for Smackdown...and we're all alone. there's no one else...but us." I squirmed under Peter's touch; he was beginning to drive me crazy again. "But while we're...just as we're about to...your entrance music comes on."  
  
Pete was silent for a moment, then he said thoughtfully, "You know something? That's pretty sexy." For emphasis he took my hand and placed it on his hard cock. "You're giving me all kinds of ideas."  
  
Wrapping my other arm around him, I smiled. "Well, how about sharing a few of them with me," I murmured, drawing him even closer. Grinning as well, Peter's lips met mine and everything else was temporarily forgotten.  
  
**  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked as we drove. It was a necessary question since I couldn't see anything. Peter had requested that I keep my eyes closed during the drive and I was doing my best to do as he asked. It was getting difficult though; I was almost dying of curiosity.  
  
"You'll see," he said as I felt him turn a corner. "Your eyes are still closed, right?"  
  
"Yes, they're still closed," I answered patiently; it was the fourth time he had asked me the same question. "It feels like we've been driving forever."  
  
"It's only been fifteen minutes." I felt the truck pause and his hand slide over my leg in a blatant caress. "Relax, babe. We're almost there."  
  
"Almost where?" I protested, shivering under his touch. God, what Peter could do to me with just a touch...  
  
"Can't tell ya. It'd spoil the surprise." There was a pause. "You can wait a couple more minutes, can't you?"  
  
I scowled. "I suppose," I grumbled. "Are you going to make it worth my while?"  
  
Peter let out a deep, rich chuckle. "Oh, yeah. Definitely."  
  
After several minutes more, The truck pulled to a stop. "Keep 'em closed," he reminded me. "I'll tell you when you can open them."  
  
Unhooking my seat belt, I waited patiently as he got out. "I'm going to end up flat on my ass, you know," I said as I heard him open the door.  
  
He took my arm. "Relax, babe. I'm not gonna let you fall. Just take it slow." His other hand slid around my waist. "I gotcha."  
  
I jumped out of the cab, my own arms around him. "Yes, you do," I murmured, pulling him into a kiss.  
  
Much to my disappointment, Peter pulled away almost immediately. "Not here, babe," he warned softly. "There's no one around, but we're out on the street, out in the open."  
  
I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."  
  
His hands slid down my back, giving my ass a quick squeeze before he pulled away. "Yeah. Know what you mean." He tugged at my hand. "C'mon."  
  
Peter led me across what I guessed was a parking lot, stopping long enough to open a door and have us both step inside. "Okay," he said after a moment. "You can open them now."  
  
I did as I was told, blinking furiously for a moment. When my eyes had adjusted to the dim light I glanced around, more than a little confused. Peter had brought me to the Tough Enough training gym.  Everything was neat, down to the chairs stacked against the wall and the pristine condition of the ring.  
  
I glanced at Peter, who was grinning from ear to ear as he leaned against the ring. "So you think this'll do okay?" he asked.  
  
I was even more confused now. "Okay for what?"  
  
"You know. Your fantasy." Reaching for my hand, he pulled me into his arms. "I know it isn't exactly what you said...I don't think there's any way we could pull that off without getting caught...but I thought maybe this would do okay."  
  
I slid my arms around him, a slow smile spreading across my face. "How did you get in? I thought this place was locked up."  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Peter pulled out his key ring and dangled it in front of my nose. "Still have my keys," he said smugly before dropping them on the edge of the ring. "And no one else is around. Made sure of that, too." His hands went back to my ass, pulling me even closer. "Well?"  
  
I took another look around. Granted, it wasn't the exact details of my fantasy...but there was a ring...and Peter...  
  
The hell with details.  
  
Cupping the back of his head, I pulled peter into a deep kiss, pressing my entire body against his so he could feel my arousal. he let out a little groan and literally lifted me up, placing me on the ring apron, pressing me against the ropes. I couldn't help letting out my own moan as his hands moved to my belt. "Peter..."  
  
"Shh, baby. Let me do this." His hands slid inside my pants and rubbed my erection through my underwear. I whimpered, arching into the touch as I grabbed the ropes for support. Oh, God, I loved his hands...  
  
He grinned. "Like that, baby?"  
  
"You know I do." I managed to get out. I squirmed under his elusive, feather light touch. Peter is an enormous tease when he wants to be. "Oh, God..."  
  
His lips captured mine, our tongues tangling briefly before he drew away. "Open your eyes," he ordered softly and I obeyed. "Now watch." Before I could say anything his head ducked down and he took my cock into his mouth.  
  
I cried out, clutching his head with one hand while I clung to the ring rope with the other. The feel of his lips and tongue caressing me was a rare pleasure; usually I'm the one on my knees. But what Peter lacks in practice he more than makes up for with enthusiasm; he was literally all over me, leaving no spot untouched, taking me as deep as he could one moment and barely touching me with the tip of his tongue the next.  
  
It was the sight of him doing that, his tongue licking the head of my cock like an ice cream come, that proved to be too much. I came hard, my shout echoing though the empty gym as he greedily drank me dry.  
  
I was still shaking when he leaned up to kiss me. "I gotta do that more often," he murmured, grinning. "You're delicious, babe."  
  
I let out a weak little chuckle. "And you're incredible." I kissed him again, a thrill going through me as I tasted myself on his lips. Letting go of him, I slid under the bottom rope, tugging on his hand. "Come here," I breathed. "In the ring."  
  
Grinning, he jumped onto the apron and slid between the ropes. "Okay, I'm in the ring," he said as he knelt next to me, his dark eyes sparkling with mischief. "Was that it or did you want me to do something, too?"  
  
I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "Smart ass," I muttered as I pulled it over his head. "Take off your clothes. Before I tear them off you."  
  
"Demanding, aren't you?" Peter smiled as he pulled away and stood up. He ran a hand over his denim-clad erection. "This what you want, baby?"  
  
I stared, transfixed. Just watching him do that brought my arousal back full force. Scrambling to my feet I took Peter's shoulders and pushed him against the corner turnbuckle. "You know something?" I said conversationally, putting my hands on the ropes on either side of him to keep him where he was. "You're a tease."  
  
Peter grinned. "And you love it, don't ya, babe?" he purred. "So what're ya gonna do about it?"  
  
Unbuckling Peter's jeans, I fell to my knees, pulling them down with me. I licked my lips in anticipation; Peter's not the tallest WWF Superstar, but he makes up for it everywhere else. "I was thinking maybe this." I slid my mouth over his cock.  
  
He let out a long, low groan as he cupped the back of my head, his fingers brushing through my hair. "That's it, babe," he breathed. "Fuck, you feel good doing that. And you should see how sexy you look." His fingers brushed my cheek, a shudder running through him. "So damn beautiful."  
  
I sucked harder, his words spurring me on. My tongue ran along his shaft and around the flared head, causing another moan to escape him, this one louder than the first. I loved driving him crazy like this, knowing I'm the only one who can make him lose his iron will control. The feeling was intoxicating.  
  
Just as I knew he was about to come, he gently but firmly pushed me away, lifting me to my feet. "No. Not like that," he whispered. I was about to protest when he kissed me firmly. "That's not the fantasy."  
  
My eyes widened; he was worried about the damn fantasy?! "I don't care..."  
  
He silenced me with another long, deep kiss. "I do," he breathed. "I want this right for you."  
  
"It already is," I somehow managed to get out. Peter's kisses have a way of taking my breath away.  
  
"I want this right for me, too, babe," he added softly. "What you said, I can't get it out of my head." He nuzzled my ear, nipping at it and I groaned. It's one of my weak spots, and Peter damn well knows it. "I want to fuck you. I want to come in you. Right here. And right now."  
  
I literally felt my knees go weak. He knew what talking like that did to me, the bastard. I swear he does it just to see what I'll do.  
  
"Well, I wasn't about to disappoint him. Backing away from him, I took off my clothes, leaving them scattered around the ring. "Then do it. Right here. Right now." I laid down in the middle of the ring, my eyes never leaving his, my legs spread in open invitation. "Fuck me."  
  
He stood there and stared for a moment, then took the rest of his clothes off in record time. He knelt next to me and I took him in my arms, pulling him on top of me, moving until he was positioned right at the center of me. "Do it," I whispered into his ear when I felt him hesitate. "Now. Please, Peter."  
  
"Wait, babe, we can't," he protested, the struggle between tenderness and desire obvious by the look on his face. "We haven't...I need to..."  
  
"No, you don't." I rubbed myself against him frantically; he was so hard, so close that he was leaking. It was enough to make me slick and ready for him. "NOW, Peter." Our moans echoed through the empty gym as he slowly entered me.  
  
It should've hurt, but it didn't. Peter is always so gentle, so careful that even without the normal preparations there was no more than a twinge or two. When he was finally all the way in we clung to each other for a moment, savoring the closeness, trying to bring ourselves back under some semblance of control.  
  
Peter brushed a kiss across my lips. "Okay, baby?" he breathed, the concern, the love, plain in his husky voice. "Okay?"  
  
"More than okay," I managed to get out. I squirmed underneath him. "Peter...please..." My words turned into a moan as he began to thrust."Oh, God...yes..."  
  
It took a moment for us to find a rhythm against the hard rubber mat of the ring, but once we did Peter began pounding into me and I gave back as good as I got, meeting every one of his thrusts with one of my own. I clutched him close, shuddering every time he brushed against that spark of pleasure deep inside me. God, he felt so GOOD doing this...it always felt so good and it never lasted long enough and we were both so damn close...  
  
I was just about to come when he stopped moving all of a sudden. "Don't stop!" I protested, thrashing against him. "What are you doing?" Peter was reaching across the ring for...his keys? His keys?!  
  
"Easy, babe," he soothed, running his other hand down my side. "Just had to get these."  
  
"For what?!" I couldn't help yelling. I was getting frustrated and when that happens I get mad. "What in the ever loving Goddamned hell do you need your keys for when you're supposed to be fucking me?!"  
  
He gave me a hard kiss and suddenly grinned. "For this." Lifting his hand over both our heads, he pressed a button on his key ring.  
  
Suddenly the silence was broken by the Cypress Hill song that Peter uses for his entrance music. I let out a pathetic little whimper; I don't know what it is, but that song turns me on like nothing else. I honestly think that's why Peter picked it; every time I hear it I just want him to screw me senseless.  
  
He began to thrust again in perfect time to the music and my whimpers turned into choked off cries. I couldn't do anything; I wasn't about to stop him and I was so overwhelmed with lust that all I could do was lie there under him and let him do what he wanted. He took us both for a ride, sending me flying so high that I thought I'd never come down.  
  
We had to, though. With all the mutual teasing Peter was too close and I was right behind him. A moment later, Peter was shaking hard in my arms, burying his face in my shoulder as my name came out in a trembling little whisper. The combination of that shaky whisper with him coming deep inside me was all I could take. Screaming Peter's name, I clutched him close and came all over both of us so hard that my world spun out of control.  
  
Peter went limp in my arms, his weight heavy on top of me, a comfort instead of a burden. It's why I like this position of lovemaking the best; not only do I get to see his face, but I get to hold him afterwards, soothing him as he's soothed me so many times before. It's rare he let's me do anything like this for him; he prides himself on being as tough as his ring persona. It's only moments like this, with both of us spent and exhausted and tangled together, that he lets himself go.  
  
All too soon, Peter rolled onto his side and slipped out of me. I couldn't help letting out a little moan over the loss and he quickly pulled me closer. "Shh, baby. I'm right here." He brushed a kiss against my temple as he smoothed back my hair. "You okay?"  
  
I snuggled close. I was naked, sticky, a little sore and more than a little tired, but I was also happy. "Mmm. Wonderful." I pulled him into a kiss. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, babe." He kissed me again and suddenly grinned. "Got anymore fantasies you wanna tell me about?"  
  
I couldn't help laughing at that. "Maybe. But it's your turn next. Do you have one?"  
  
A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Well...I've always wanted to do you in the locker room shower." He ran a finger along my cheek. "You're awfully sexy soaking wet."  
  
An image of the two of clinging together, pressed up against the tile and surrounded by steam and running water suddenly popped into my head and incredibly I felt myself getting aroused all over again. I don't know how he does it, but I wasn't about to protest. I got to my feet, pulling him up with me. "Why don't we see how much hot water this place has?" I said with a grin.  
  
His grin echoed mine and he pulled me into a kiss before helping me climb out of the ring. "Lead the way, baby."

 


End file.
